At First I Didnt Belong, But Now I Sure As Hell Do
by fortheloveofthegame
Summary: Edward breaks Bellas heart and she moves away 3 years later she moves back and she is determined to get back at Edward. But will she end up being his friend again and maybe more? Regular couples Lemons Later On


Chapter 1 You don't belong

BPOV

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and I had been friends throughout Elementary school and up to the 7th Grade but in 8th Grade everything changed.

Everyone except for my parents, who called me Isabella or Bella (my real name), called me Izzy.

The mean kids even called me Frizzy because of my frizzy hair. I also wear glasses and they are really round and ugly…I hate them.

My parents relationship had taken a turn for the worst and they were always arguing. Usually it wasn't this bad all the time, but now a days I had to listen to music to block out their yelling. I also had my friends to cheer me up but as we moved up into 8th grade my best friend Edward began to distance himself from me and hang out with the "cool" kids.

Rose and Jazz stayed by my side the whole time while Edward was sometimes there and sometimes not.

Then one day I was upstairs in my room on my new laptop when my parents called me downstairs to the Tv room.

Mom started talking first after a awkward silence, "Honey, your dad and I have decided that the best thing for us is to get a divorce…"

I stopped listening after that, how could they be getting a divorce? This could not be happening I knew they argued but was it bad enough to get a divorce. How come they didn't include me in this, don't I have a say in whether I want my parents to be split up. Renee called my name to get my attention again,

"We also decided that you are going to come stay with me in Phoenix. We are going to leave in two weeks"

They were getting divorced and expected me to leave my home and friends behind like it was nothing. That's when I lost it.

"SO YOU JUST GET TO DECIDE EVERYTHING AND NEVER THINK ABOUT HOW THIS WOULD AFFECT ME. WELL FINE GET YOUR DIVORCE BUT I REFUSE TO MOVE TO PHOENIX."

My mother and father both wore shocked expressions for I was not one to yell or get angry.

"But honey we jus think it would be the …"

Angry tears filled my eyes as a screamed, "NO ITS NOT"

With that I ran upstairs into my room and locked the door. I began throwing cloths into a bag. I opened my window and climbed down the tree outside. I ran all the way to Edwards house. I knew Charlie and Renee would call his house first but Carlisle and Esme wouldn't send me back home.

I heard loud music coming from Edwards house. He was having a party and he didn't invite me. The pain in my heart increased.

I walked up to his door and rang the door bell. Edward answered the door and his eyes widened. I thought he had realized he had forgot to invite me and was going to apologize.

Instead he said, "Bella what the hell are you doing here."

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen. He was actually angry at me for showing up to his party, couldn't he tell that I was upset and needed his help.

I heard a familiar voice call from inside the house, "Edward whose at the door?"

"Umm, nobody important, I'll be right back."

With that he closed the door and tried to pull around to the other side of the house where we wouldn't be seen. I refused to move,

"So I'm just nobody important to you now, thanks a lot Edward." My voice kept rising with every word, "I see that your not embarrassed to invite Rosalie and Jasper"

"Izzy, I didn't invite you because frankly you just don't belong here. I think you should leave"

"I came to find my friend when I needed help but instead I find a jackass who used to be my friend."

I turned my back on him to see the people from the party outside watching this play out. I saw Rose and Jazz but ignored their gazes and plowed through the crowd away. They were just as bad as Edward they didn't want me their either.

I couldn't take my thoughts anymore and to clear my head I began running and running and running.

When I finally stopped at my favorite tree, a weeping williow, I realized that I had tears streaming down my face. I let out a small laugh at the irony as I sat down underneath the tree and continued to cry.

I heard footsteps and I snapped my head up trying to wipe my eyes so who ever was coming would see that I was crying. It failed though as a fresh stream of tears slide down my face.

I saw two figures coming towards me and a heard a soft whisper,

"Izzy is that you"

"Leave me alone Rosalie and Jasper" she must know how upset I was because I never call her by her real name, I usually call her Rose or Babs (bad ass bitch) and Jasper Jazzy or Jazz.

This time Jasper spoke,

"Izzy, we know what Edward said to you was wrong but why are you angry at us?"

"Because you guys are all the same, none of you wanted me there because I "don't belong"'

Rosalie sounded angry now whether it was because of me or Edward I don't know,

"Izzy, Edward told us that you didn't want to come we thought he invited you and when I suggested that we go get you anyway he said that your parents had grounded you."

I looked at them both thinking that they must be lying, because everyone had lied to me. My parents had about loving me, Edward did about being my friend, and now they must be too because they were at the party.

"Bullshit"

Rosalie looked at me shocked because that's another thing that I usually don't do, curse.

"Edward never invited me to the party. The only reason I was their at all is because I needed some comfort after running away because my parents told me they were getting divorced and I just needed a friend to talk to and I end up losing all of my friends and… and …and… I feel so alone"

I sobbed out to them. I could feel two pairs of arms wrap around me. I heard Rose say,

"You haven't lost all your friends, were still your friends, 2 friends that just went running after you on the grass and one of them who was in high heels who kept sinking into ground."

I let out a small laugh realizing that she was right, I still had 2 out of 3 my best friends.

"But the divorce isn't even the worst part…My mom is making me move to Phoenix with her."

My friends froze at that, Jazz was the first to recover.

"Phoenix as is Phoenix, Arizona?"

I just nodded to upset to speak. I felt Rose's grip on me tighten.

"Izzy, what's the bag for?"

"Well I was hoping to stay at Edward's house because I don't want to stay in my house but I guess I have to go back now"

Jazz spoke again, "You can stay at our house"

I looked up at them "Really?"

"Of course" they said in unison. I spent the rest of my two weeks in Forks at their house and I didn't talk to Edward those last two weeks either.


End file.
